


Rivals

by friesxpizza



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just fluff lol, Requested, nvm the title pls, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friesxpizza/pseuds/friesxpizza
Summary: Kotone Harumi hated his cocky and arrogant attitude.Kirihara Akaya hated her for whatever his reason was.They bicker and fight and push each other's buttons every single day, but secretly, they both feel this weird tingle when they do.He doesn't know that when he teases her, and smirks, and makes her furiously blush, she feels butterflies in her stomach.She doesn't know that when she glares at him, and pouts, and call him seaweed head or Bakaya, he feels this urge to kiss her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic that I posted on ff.net last year. Anyhow, this is HEAVILY inspired by a fic that I read years ago, and used to be one of my favorites. I can't remember the title. So if the author is reading this, I hope you're not mad for using your fic as an inspiration! Please leave a review. Criticisms are highly appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> I used some fairly common Japanese words (italicized), but I'll still put the translations at the end.

Kotone Harumi hated his cocky and arrogant attitude.  
  
Kirihara Akaya hated her for whatever his reason was.  
  
They bicker and fight and push each other's buttons every single day, but secretly, they both feel this weird tingle when they do.  
  
He doesn't know that when he teases her, and smirks, and makes her furiously blush, she feels butterflies in her stomach.  
  
She doesn't know that when she glares at him, and pouts, and call him seaweed head or Bakaya, he feels this urge to kiss her.

.

.

**Wednesday, 4pm, Cafe**

"Oh, he asked you out on a date. Wait-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? KIRIHARA AKAYA ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE?" Ayase Kiyomi, Harumi's best friend, exclaimed loudly, causing some people to stare.

" _Chigaimasu!_ It's not a date!" Harumi protested.

"If it isn't a date, then what is it? Haru-chan, when a guy asks a girl to go with him to somewhere to do something, it is considered as a date." Kiyomi shook her head, as if lecturing a kindergarten. "Do you realize how lucky you are? Kirihara Akaya asked you out on a date!"

"That's hardly lucky Kiyomi." Harumi scoffed. "And how many times do I have to tell you that IT. IS. NOT. A. DATE." she sighed and continued, "Remember that bet we had 3 days ago at the school festival? Well, I beat him at Tekken so he wants a rematch."

"Hmm. _Sou desu ka?_ " she smiled smugly. "Why are you telling me this? You usually don't talk to me about Kirihara-kun unless it's about your hatred for him, or rant about how irritating he is."

"Well, you see…" Harumi smiled sheepishly.

Kiyomi raised her eybrows.

"Um…."

"Spit it out already Harumi." She was already getting impatient.

"I'll have to reschedule our plans on Saturday." Harumi immediately added, "I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

" _Yadda._ "

" _Onegai?_ I'll really make it up to you."

"Why do you want to go so badly?" Kiyomi smiled knowingly. "Wait, you like him, don't you?" she added, her smile turning into a smirk.

"N-no! O-of course not! You're crazy!" she stuttered. "I just want to beat him, that's all!"

"Heh~ then why are you blushing?" Kiyomi said, her smirk not faltering.

"B-because it's hot! I really don't like him!" she huffed. "Anyway, I have to go. _Ja ne!_ " She hurriedly ran out of the café.

Kiyomi chuckled knowing fully well that it wasn't because of the heat. ' _Baka_ , this place is air-conditioned,' she thought.

.

.

**Saturday, 3pm, Outside of the arcade**

"Ne, _Bakaya_ , you're late. And here I thought you were going to cop out."

" _Gomen, gomen_. Don't worry about me too much, Haru-chan." Akaya said with a smug grin.

"Oh don't be too full of yourself, seaweed head." Harumi retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Don't call me that, shrimp." He stuck his tongue out.

" _Urusai_! Who are you calling a shrimp, huh?! You're two inches taller than me. TWO INCHES!" she yelled at Akaya furiously.

" _Hai, hai_." Akaya shrugged.

They went inside the arcade, and dashed towards Tekken.

"I'm going to beat your ass again, _Bakaya_."

"Can you really do that, weakling?" He stuck his tongue out.

"Is that a challenge, seaweed?"

"Bring it on, _chibi_."

"I'm going to make you regret calling me that."

" _Kowaii_ ~" he said tauntingly.

An angry vein popped out of Harumi's forehead. And thus, an intense game of Tekken began.

.

.

5 hours later.

They have been at it for hours, not even stopping for a break. Their score is tied at 150, and they managed to somehow gain attention from other people in the arcade. Naturally, all of them left and now, it's just the two of them….and the janitor.

"Are you two done?" the janitor asked, rather rudely.

"Can we have one final game? Please?" Harumi smiled sweetly (obviously, a fake one).

"I'm going to close this place right now. You can come back tomorrow. NO BUTS. NO FINAL GAME. NO NOTHING. OUT. LEAVE." When they refused, he grabbed them both by their collars and dragged them outside. "Teenagers…." He muttered under his breath, and closed the arcade.

"That was fun." Kirihara said after a minutes of just standing there.

"Yeah, I guess." Harumi sighed. Then she realized something, "But we're tied!" she whined.

"Rematch?"

"Deal.'

.

.

"Well, it's getting late so I better go home now. _Matta ne_!"

" _Chotto!_ "

" _Nani_?"

" _Ano_ … Can you stay for a bit? There's something I want to show you."

"Eh? _Demo_ …"

"Please?"

She groaned. "Fine, but not for too long, okay?'

Kirihara took her to a building not too far from where they came. They went up the stairs until they reached the rooftop. Harumi was confused for a second.

"What are we doing here?"

Kirihara smiled at her, and she was momentarily stunned. "Look behind you."

There, she saw the most magnificent view she has ever seen.

"I-uh-wow. This is amazing." she said, at a loss for words.

The lights from the buildings illuminated the whole city, making it look like a dream.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Mmm. _Arigatou_ for bringing me here, Akaya." She smiled.

It was Kirihara's turned to be stunned. His heart thudded against his chest. Not only did she call him by his name – not _Bakaya_ – she smiled a him.

"Ah…. You're welcome." He looked away to hide his obvious red cheeks. Luckily it was quite dark so she couldn't see that well.

" _Eto_ … I have something for you." He took out something from his pocket. Harumi opened it, and once again she was left dumbfounded.

"What is this, Kirihara?"

"Obviously, it's a necklace, _baka_."

"Who are you calling _baka_? Never mind. I mean what is this for? This is stunning."

"Just wear it, alright?"

"I can't. This is too much. I can't accept this."

"It's for you. Just take it, please?" He smiled at her. Again. Who could resist that smile?

Harumi sighed. "There's no getting out of this one, right? _Wakatta_. But you have to put it on for me."

She took the necklace and handed it over to Kirihara and turned her back to him. Akaya gently moved her hair to the side, and put on the necklace, slightly brushing his finger over the skin of her neck. She shivered lightly. Meanwhile, Harumi's heart was pounding beyond belief. She sighed, and took a look at her watch.

"EHHHHH?" Harumi suddenly shrieked. "It's already 9 pm?! I'm sorry, I have to go."

"I'll walk you home."

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They quickly left the rooftop and ran. Akaya was a bit ahead of Harumi, since she's not used to running.

"Ah, _ittai_!" she squealed.

Akaya stopped running at once

"Daijobu?" he asked worriedly.

"Ahh.. Daijobu. I just twisted my ankle.."

Kirihara took off his coat and put it over Harumi's shoulder. He put one of his hand underneath the back of her knees and the other on her back and carried her bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?" she panicked. "Put me down!"

"You'll get home faster this way. Besides, you sprained your ankle."

"But I'm okay! Put me down!"

"Don't be stubborn!" he sighed. " _Gomen_. Just relax."

" _Hai_ …" Harumi reluctantly gave in.

Kirihara kept walking with Harumi in his arms. When they reached her house, he looked down and saw that she was sleeping, and muttering. " _Suki dayo, Bakaya_."

He smiled, and whispered. " _Gomen_ Harumi. But I don't like you. _Aishiteru_." And he kissed her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese translations:
> 
> Bakaya - baka (idiot) + Akaya  
> chigaimasu - that's wrong/no  
> sou desu ka - is that so  
> yadda - don't want to  
> onegai - please  
> ja ne - see you  
> gomen - sorry  
> urusai - shut up  
> hai - okay/yes  
> chibi - short  
> kowaii - scary  
> matta ne - see you  
> chotto - wait  
> nani - what  
> ano - umm  
> demo - but  
> eto - umm  
> wakatta - i understand/i got it  
> ittai - ouch  
> daijobu - are you okay/im okay  
> suki dayo - i like you  
> aishiteru - i love you
> 
> **please tell me if my translations are wrong :)


End file.
